


Traditional

by tetsubinatu



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin saves Arthur's life (again) and Arthur tries to be gracious about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional

The monster went down like a felled tree when Merlin whacked it on the back of a head with a tree branch. Arthur watched in utter disbelief as it then disappeared, fading into nothingness. Arthur, however, was still imprisoned by the vines that the monster had conjoured to spring out of the ground and tether him against a large oak.

Merlin looked with aggravation at the bare ground where the monster had lain, then shrugged and pulled his eating dagger out of its sheath, beginning to saw away at Arthur's prison. It was more than a little embarrassing to be rescued by his manservant (again) but Arthur bit his lip and determined that now was the time to be gracious.

"I would like to reward you for saving my life," he said with dignity. "Please choose a suitable reward."

"What?" said Merlin, sawing industriously, "Don't worry about it." He frowned down at his dagger.

"It is customary, when saving your Prince's life, to get a reward," Arthur pointed out patiently.

He _didn't_ say that he hated being indebted to Merlin. He didn't say that here was Merlin's chance to put aside a nest egg for the future. He certainly didn't say that he hadn't actually believed Merlin's story about Sophia until about five minutes ago.

"Don't be a prat, Arthur," Merlin said, totally ignoring Arthur's good intentions. After several minutes of hard work he had freed Arthur's sword hand and both feet.

Arthur had never been the most patient of men, and he was already well past his natural limit.

"It is _customary_ ," he said with gritted teeth, "to..."

Merlin had begun on his shield arm, and Arthur could see that the pathetic, gimcrack dagger was beginning to crumble from the strain.

"To reward service which is above and beyond the call of duty.."

The vine and dagger gave way at the same time. "Oh just get over it, Arthur," Merlin said, tossing the shards of his dagger into the undergrowth. "You'll probably save my life next week so what does it matter? Can I borrow your sword?"

Arthur shot him a look that would have curdled any other servant's blood and indicated his dagger. As if he would let Merlin misuse his sword in such a way!

"If I save your life, that is my duty," he persevered as the bands around his chest were severed with far less sawing. "But when you save my life you save the life of your Prince."

Merlin stared at him, "You really can be annoying sometimes," he said rudely. "I'm not saving you for any reason other than that I want to. Although _why_ I would want to..."

"Very well," Arthur said stiffly. "I will choose a reward for you then."

At that, Merlin stopped sawing at the last couple of vines around Arthur's neck. "Oh no you don't!" he retorted sharply. "Last time I let that sort of thing happen I ended up your servant!"

Now THAT was truly offensive, and Arthur's lips shut tight on an undignified remonstrance.

"I'll take my own reward, then," said Merlin. The last vine was all but severed, hanging by a thread. "I'll take the _traditional_ reward for rescuing a damsel in distress!"

Before Arthur could argue, Merlin leaned forward and brushed warm, laughing lips against Arthur's mouth in an utterly _outrageous_ kiss - and then bolted for his horse.

Arthur didn't chase him.

After all, he knew where Merlin lived.


End file.
